Ronja Kratzer
Lady Gaga Biographie Lady Gaga ist ein Kind italo-amerikanischer Eltern und heißt mit bürgerlichem Namen Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta. Mit 14 Jahren hatte sie ihre ersten Auftritte in New Yorker Clubs. Sie besuchte eine Mädchenschule. Später ging sie auf die New York University. Als Jugendlicher mit 18 Jahren finanzierte sie sich ihr Leben als Stripperin. Als sie 20 Jahre alt war kam sie zum US-amerikanischen Plattenlabel, wo sie heute noch unter Vertrag steht. Anfangs schrieb Lady Gaga für andere Künstler Song Texte wie auch die Pussycat Dolls. Die US-Amerikanerin entwirft ihre extravaganten Bühnenoutfits selber. Ihre Singel Just Dance ''wurde in ''Australien und Kanada zum Nummer-1-Hit. 2009 wurden sie auch in Deutschland ein Nummer-1-Hit. thumb Erfolge 2008 : Just Dance: 3x Platin, 7x Gold 7.835.000 verkaufte CD´s ::Pokerface: 3x Platin, 7x Gold 7.423.000 verkaufte CD´s 2009 ::Love Game: 1x Gold 1.087.000 verkaufte CD´s Diese 3 Singels sind auf dem Album ``The Fame`´. Songtext Poker Face Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah I wanna hold em like they do in Texas please Fold 'em let 'em hit me raise it baby stay with me, (I love it) LoveGame intuition play the cards with Spades to start And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart Oh, oh, oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it) Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun Oh, oh, oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) (Mum mum mum mah) (Mum mum mum mah) I won't tell you that I love you Kiss or hug you Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning Just like a chick in the casino Take your bank before I pay you out I promise this, promise this Check this hand cause I'm marvelous Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (She's got me like nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face(Mum mum mum mah)